


Substitute

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Impersonation, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Yaone needs an impersonator. Gojyo looks good in makeup.Written for 30_lemons #9 (Whydothe bad guys have the best uniforms?), and betaed by emungere.





	

"This is _never_ going to work," Gojyo said, staring at them all defiantly.

In fact, it was working almost _too_ well; a little strategic haircutting and a change of clothes had done wonders, and the pointed ears Yaone was meticulously creating from putty and makeup looked disconcertingly natural on Gojyo.

None of the observers commented on how nicely Kougaji's demon markings lined up with Gojyo's scars.

"You do have to stand differently." Hakkai tilted his head slightly. "Kougaji's bearing is more..."

"More like he's got a stick up his ass," Sanzo noted helpfully.

"Lord Kougaji has a very regal bearing," Yaone said, affronted.

"Baldy's pretty _regal_ too," Gojyo observed over his cigarette.

Sanzo rolled his eyes in reply. "I'd shoot you if I wasn't afraid it'd ruin your _makeup."_

"Now, now, children," Hakkai said gently, as his hands adjusted Gojyo's posture. "Can we save this for later? We _do_ have a rescue mission, you know."

"I still think this is a waste of time," Sanzo said.

"Yes, yes." Hakkai adjusted his smile to the "really, you could be saying anything at this point, I don't care," smile, and took a final critical look at Gojyo. "Yes," he said. "I really think a stranger would have difficulty."

"We'll just hope no one takes a careful look at his chi." Yaone's voice was almost calm.

"Yes," Hakkai said, and his smile stiffened slightly. "Of course."

"If they do," Goku said, rising from the perch where he'd been watching the preparations, "we'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Yaone smiled at him. "Just leave the talking to me," she said determinedly, taking Gojyo's arm.

 

"This is ridiculous." Sanzo was pacing again. It was starting to make the other barflies nervous.

"Now, now," Hakkai reassured him. "If anything goes wrong, Goku will signal us. And--"

"We shouldn't even _be_ here," Sanzo said, gesturing viciously with his cigarette. "Remember? We're supposed to be going west? Stopping a plague? Not going on _recovery_ missions for Kougaji-sama, of all people."

"This isn't for Kougaji," Hakkai said. "We both know that."

Sanzo looked out the window. "No," he said finally. "It's not for any of them."

It was another hour before Goku gave the all-clear signal. Sanzo was nowhere near the inn door when Gojyo and Yaone returned, but Yaone walked over to him anyway, displaying her prize in her arms. "A tremendous success, Sanzo-sama," she said. "Thank you."

The infant looked up at Sanzo and giggled.

Hakkai had to admire the effort Sanzo put into not smiling back.

 

Later that evening, Hakkai noticed a white-clad figure standing over the crib; not Gojyo this time, but Sanzo, his expression thoughtful and almost serene. Sanzo reached down and Hakkai heard the child's voice, a light, happy sound.

Hakkai turned away, feeling he was witnessing something he shouldn't.

"Be strong," he heard Sanzo whisper behind him.

 

Yaone was in their room, washing the last of the putty from Gojyo's ears. "I'm beautiful again," Gojyo said, leaning back so Hakkai could admire his clean face.

"I'm just grateful the ruse was successful," Hakkai said.

"I wish they'd listened to me," Yaone said. "Lord Kougaji has prohibited the selling of children, no matter the debt of the parents, and-- well. I knew if I could produce their prince-- Gojyo-san will tell you what happened, I'm sure. I need to be getting back."

"Do be careful," Hakkai said.

"Oh, yes."

Gojyo was still wearing the long coat and fingerless gloves, but they looked different now they weren't paired with youkai ears and markings. Hakkai reached out and caught the hem of the coat. "My," he said.

"What?" Gojyo said, confused for a moment. "I look hot like this?"

"Now that you're yourself again? Yes. The shirtless effect is...quite dramatic."

"Sometimes I wonder," Gojyo said.

Hakkai could tell it had nothing to do with shirtlessness. He let go of the coat and settled down next to Gojyo.

"I don't remember what my father looked like," Gojyo said quietly. "If I ever knew him, even."

"Neither do I," Hakkai said. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

"That kid," Gojyo said. "He'll know his parents."

"Yes." Hakkai felt Gojyo shift his weight, the additional heat as he leaned closer. "Let's get these things off, shall we?"

"I thought I looked hot like this," Gojyo said, wrapping an arm around Hakkai's waist.

"You do," Hakkai said. "But I'd still prefer you out of them."

Gojyo smiled at him, and Hakkai could feel his tension ease. "All right," he said, and let Hakkai push him onto the mattress.


End file.
